


Baby One More Time

by abusemesoftly



Series: Kinktober! [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Derek is mentioned, Drunk Hotch, Hitting, I can't spell beauro sorry, I think there is some angst here lol, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Masochism, Past Child Abuse, Poor Hotch, Sadism, Smut, Spencer just wants to get off, Texting, sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Hotch struggles with something Spencer asks for that brings up bad memories. He drinks. Spencer questions weather or not he is normal, again, and everyone ends up happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I’m so excited for this one guys you don’t understand because I love when my babies are hurting and struggling, and there is angst in this so eeeeeeek!!!! Also if this goes the way I think it will there will be some misuse of kinks, so be warned that this is not how kinks should go, and both parties should be completely comfortable but for the sake of angst and what not it’s going to be well…angsty…lol and eventually they should both be on board a little…this might be a two parter within the series because I have a plan for them to be like back to back almost. I don’t know yet, anyway, let’s get started!!!!

“Absolutely not Spencer.” Aaron said hoping to put an end to the conversation. Spencer didn’t know what he was asking him to do. Spencer was pouting and he didn’t even feel bad about it he wasn’t about to do what he asked. Apparently, Reid had gotten in his head that he liked pain which Hotch would agree with, and he quite liked pulling his hair and biting him and what not, but what he was asking now…

“Aaron why not? I want a real answer not just you shutting me down.” He said crossing his arms, stubborn as could be.

“I will not hit you! Don’t you understand how crazy that is!” He raised his voice and immediately regretted his choice of words. They both had some issues with parents, but most of Aaron’s didn’t include words. Spencer winced when he said that.

“I’m not crazy.” He said quieter no longer having the confidence in his argument that he had before. He moved his arms to wrap more around him but he stood where he was, he hated that Aaron had said that.

“I know you’re not Spencer, I didn’t mean that…” He said going over and lifting his chin and kissing him softly.

“I’m sorry, I just…I can’t do that Spencer…I can’t. I promised myself that I would never do that…never be like him.” Hotch said tripping over his words and looking down himself. He rubbed Spencer’s arm but he couldn’t look him in the eye, not right now.

“Who? Your father? Aaron what happened with your father is not the same as what I’m asking.” Spencer said trying to justify his request. Aaron’s head snapped up and the continuation of this conversation was not sitting well with him and he was getting annoyed which didn’t add anything to the air between them.

“You’re asking me to hit you Spencer!” He said raising his voice again, he groaned at himself for doing it, and started to walk off wanting some space but Spencer grabbed his arm and moved so he was standing between Aaron and the door.

“Aaron…did you ever receive sexual pleasure from what he did? Did I ask you to beat me against my will? Did you ask your father to hit you? No. So what makes you think that this is anything like what happened with him?” Spencer knew that he didn’t want to bring up what happened but he needed to make what happened to him as a boy sound as bad as it was so that it was clear that what Spencer was asking was much different. Aaron froze and looked him in the eye and pushed his way out the door and instead of just walking off he pulled a jacket on and grabbed his keys and shut the door a little louder than he usually did.

Spencer dropped his head in defeat and sighed. Aaron was always telling him that he could tell him anything, talk to him, ask for anything he wanted and he wished that was true. He had been so nervous about asking about this, but he wanted to experiment with it, and he had known that this reaction would have been possible but he didn’t expect it to hurt this much. He hadn’t planned on feeling this abandoned and stupid.

He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do but he figured it was best to give Aaron some space but he needed to talk, so he went to the person who seemed to have the best luck with stuff like this.

**Hey, can I ask you something?**

**Sure kid, what’s up?**

Morgan was always happy to help and Spencer was grateful for his friend even if he was annoying some times. The only problem with asking was that he knew once he asked he would know he was with someone, he just hoped it would be one of those issues where if Spencer asked nicely he would drop it out of respect.

**Has there ever been something you were into that you were confused about, not necessarily ashamed, but nervous about talking about with your partner…?**

**You mean sexually?**

**Yeah.**

Spencer didn’t expect to be blushing this much while texting, but he shrugged it off as he received another text.

**Oh, so pretty boy’s got himself a girl…if she is the right one she’ll try anything you want if you talk about it before hand.**

Spencer rolled his eyes, profilers could be so stupid sometimes but he just took it as it was and laughed as he responded.

**What did you have to talk about?**

There was a slight delay and Spencer was worried he had pushed too far, but remembering that it was Morgan he was talking to, he was betting on him not being sure what or how much he wanted to say.

**I have a thing for using my handcuffs and gun in the bedroom, as messed up that sounds and I have to make sure that the people I actually get involved with are okay with that.**

**You cuff people and use your gun against them in the bed? I never even thought about that that way…**

**Uh, no actually they use them on me kid.**

Oh. That seemed much more appropriate considering his classic alpha male behavior everywhere else, but still, thinking of Morgan cuffed up, was interesting and quite arousing.

He decided that he would bring it up again and talk to Hotch about it once more in hopes that he could convince Hotch to agree.

**Thanks Morgan, if you could maybe not tell anyone about this I would very much appreciate it.**

**Sure thing kid, don’t worry about it, go get some.**

Spencer rolled his eyes and put his phone away as he went about finishing the rest of his chores around the house waiting for Aaron to come home.

*****

Aaron returned quite a few hours later, after dinner and then some. He had been at his favorite bar for the majority of the time, but had stopped drinking a few hours ago so he was able to drive home properly. After taking his time walking up the stairs he opened the door and hung his coat up and went farther in to find Spencer.

“Aaron? Did you eat?” Spencer called from the bedroom as he came out to look him over. He sighed and gave him a sad look.

“Hey…uh no but I’m not really hungry thanks, can we talk?” He asked and walked over to the couch to sit down.

Spencer walked over closer to him as an answer and sat down crossing his legs as he wrapped his arms around him sitting to face his now sober boyfriend who looked like…well bad.

“I don’t want to upset you with what I say or don’t say, so please just let me talk for a minute.” He said holding a hand up so that Spencer didn’t speak, instead he nodded and looked to him to keep going.

“I believe that what you are asking is far different from what happened to me, but I want you to know that the closeness between the two will be hard for me, but you want it and that means I want to try it. You haven’t had us do anything that was bad yet, I’ve loved all of it so far, so…let’s do it.” He said nodding and turning to face Spencer as he reached over to kiss him when Spencer pulled back suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked looking at him when he saw him pull back.

“Well, first of all we didn’t talk you did, and I don’t want to do this when you’ve been drinking all day, I mean, I’m glad you’re on board but…I want to do this when we are both in a clear state of mind.” He said and moved to hold his face as he smiled and they both sighed and moved closer together to finish the night off.

*****

It had been possibly the most boring day at the beauro. Spencer had kept himself entertained by placing bets with his teammates about seemingly random things, and practicing his magic tricks on some of the new recruits. Aaron hadn’t been so lucky being stuck in his office all day he had almost fallen asleep twice. Finally, after what felt like twelve cups of coffee the end of the day came and the team left and it was just Hotch and Reid left as they packed up their bags and headed off.

Spencer was excited to try and play tonight and he just hoped that Aaron was on the same page. By the time they got home Spencer was practically buzzing with anticipation. Hotch had caught on to his attitude but had no idea what was happening. After a while they decided to order out because Spencer was being very childish, he had dumped his bag out looking for something, wanted Thai food for dinner, and wouldn’t stop moving.

“What on earth is up with you?” He asked after putting his finished files away for the night.

He didn’t even talk he just moved letting his items he was working with fall to the floor as he jumped onto Hotch and started kissing him keeping his hands on his face and neck as he rocked his hips as he deepened the kiss and pulled him close. Aaron was taken by surprise but it was easy to fall into a routine with him, and after just a few minutes the two made their way to the bedroom.

When Aaron pulled back he was able to see Spencer’s eyes were wide and wanting. He was truly beautiful and Aaron was very wary about what he was about to do to him but Spencer seemed to trust him so completely that he didn’t feel quite so defeated.

“So, you still remember your word and what it means?” He asked as Spencer was happy to start undoing his clothes.

“Yes, and you can use it as well Aaron, if you need to. I just…you know I’m not asking to you to be…do go over the top, just...just know I trust you.” Spencer said lowering his head as he looked up at him through his lashes.

“How do you want to do this?” Hotch asked as Spencer bit his lip thinking about it.

“I guess I’ll get down here and just, across the face? Feel free to improvise as well you don’t just have to do that…” He said and knelt down rubbing his face over Hotch’s pants in front to make sure that he was just as excited. He was.

With that being said, Spencer pulled back and smiled up at him, blinking slowly, before he opened his eyes Aaron brought his hand down against his skin, fighting every instinct he had telling him to never hit his love, his life. Never. Spencer’s instincts told him otherwise as he dropped his jaw down as he moaned and looked up, turning his head back to Hotch he smiled as his skin showed the imprint of his hand. While it was clear that Aaron was unsure about doing this, he couldn’t deny the rush of adrenaline that came with it and the knowledge that Spencer was getting off on something he was doing.

He did it again, harder, using the back of his hand against the same side before he grabbed his jaw tightly and pulled him up harder so his back was straight and he was looking up with a gasp.

“Is this what you wanted? That big mind of yours get its wires crossed huh? Like the feeling of my hand against your skin? Wanna get pushed around?” He said feeling sick at how easily he fell into this role, how easy it was for him to do this. And yet, the feeling was pushed down by how good it felt. Spencer moaned and nodded his head as much as possible while his jaw was still in Hotch’s hands.

Aaron bit his lip and looked down at Spencer who looked high his eyes were so dilated.

He pushed his head back and grabbed his hair roughly, pulling his face close so he was right up against his boxers.

“Take it out, suck.” As soon as he finished speaking Spencer was quick to move and follow directions.

“I want you to tap three times if I go to far.” He said softly before he went back to the role he was before where he grabbed his hair harder and as soon as Spencer had his mouth open he shoved his cock down his throat. Spencer groaned around him and gagged.

Aaron didn’t let that stop him though, he was quickly fucking his mouth and giving him just barely enough time and air to keep from being to deprived. Pulling out he quickly slapped him across the face twice, not as hard as before, but shocking none the less. Aaron grabbed him by his throat and held it tightly pulling him up so he was standing up, before he spun him around and threw him onto the bed. All the time Spencer was either moaning or moving as quickly as he could to do whatever Hotch asked. To say he was in heaven would be an understatement.

Spencer had fallen into a submissive role very quickly, and the more they dug into this world the more he understood, and the rougher Aaron was the better Reid felt.

Sliding a second finger in he was stretching Spencer as he cracked his hand down against his ass. Spencer arched his back yelling out as he came untouched, calling out his name.

Immediately Hotch stilled loving the sound of him coming with his name on his tongue.

“Please…please I want you to come too…” He said and pushed back so his fingers started moving again. Hotch couldn’t argue with that because damn he wanted to also, after getting three fingers in and out of him easily he decided that was good enough. As he slicked himself up he wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him up against his on chest as he slid in and bit down on his shoulder hard. Moaning into the bite Spencer groaned. As Aaron fucked into him getting faster and rougher to maximize his pleasure versus Spencer’s he groaned as he wrapped his hand around his throat, just barely putting pressure on it knowing that it was more for Aaron than it was for Spencer.

He was on the edge and Spencer knew it so he decided to try something for Hotch’s benefit this time.

“Please sir…” He moaned, a little dry from the hand around his throat.

Aaron came with a shout and he was panting as they laid down and he pulled out smiling as he looked at him.

“Spencer, you never cease to amaze me…” He said as he fell back on the bed and laughed as Spencer slinked his way off the bed, cleaned himself up, and then was back on the bed in a matter of moments.

“I thought you would like that.”

“Yeah well I didn’t think I would like the first part of it, I still want to wait off until we try it again, I don’t want to be that…violent often…”

“Look I know you are worried about…that, but Aaron, that was amazing…” Spencer laughed and kissed him as he ran his long fingers over his throat and cheek reveling in the invisible marks that he could would remember.

They would very much be doing that again, and as soon as his libido caught up with his mind Hotch would be making sure that Spencer said sir again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhh okay, so i realized that this is being posted after Halloween, but oh well, I wanted to finish and after insomnia, and a parent in the hospital you have to have something to distract yourself, so here I am, also this one took forever because I wanted to play with some ideas and I actually wrote a different ending for this also, I don’t know what that means for yall, but I know that that means that I’ll probably be continuing this at a different time to actually write that story. Anyway, I’m still playing some ideas out to see how they go, and how everyone likes them, anyway, have fun, and uh be good? I don’t know anymore; I haven’t slept in around two days so...yeah till next time! follow me on tumblr @iwantyourbloodonmylips


End file.
